The prior art has disclosed TOF (time of flight) distance sensors which detect the phase shift of modulated light, which was emitted toward an object and reflected by the latter, and derive the distance to the object therefrom. An example of one such sensor is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0145281 A1.